The invention relates to cationic lipids of the general formula I, 
whereby n can be =2,3,4,6,8 and m can be =3,6,8 and where R1 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH; R2 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH, (CH2)3N+(R1)3, R3 represents a straight chain, saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group C7-C21, Z represents CH2, O, NH, Y represents CH2, O, NH and X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the formula II, 
whereby R1 represents an aliphatic, aromatic or heteroaliphatic xcex1-carbon atom substituent of the xcex1-amino acids glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, phenylalanine, tyrosine, proline, hydroxyproline, serine, threonine, cysteine, cystine, methionine, tryptophane, arginine, lysine, ornithine, histidine, and R2 represents a straight chain saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group C7-C21, X=Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO, Y=CH2, O, NH and Z=CH2, O, NH;
cationic lipids of the general formula III, 
whereby R1 represents H, CH3, (CH2)3NH2+Xxe2x88x92(CH2)3NH3+Xxe2x88x92; R3=H, (CH2)3NH3+Xxe2x88x92, and R2 a straight chain saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group C7-C21 and X=Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formula IV, 
whereby n can be 1-4 and R represents a straight chain, saturated or unsaturated aliphatic group C7-C21, Y represents CH2, O, NH, Z represents CH2, O, NH and X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formula V, 
whereby n can be =2,3,4,6,8 and m can be =2,3,6,8 and R1 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH; R2 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH, (CH2)3N+(R1)3 and X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formula VI, 
whereby R1 represents H, CH3, (CH2)3NH2+Xxe2x88x92(CH2)3NH3+Xxe2x88x92, (CH2)3NH3+Xxe2x88x92, R2 represents H, (CH2)3NH3+Xxe2x88x92 and X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formula VII, 
whereby m can be =2-6 and Y represents a group N(R)3+Xxe2x88x92 in which R represents H, CH3, (CH2)2OH or a group NHxe2x80x94C(NH2+Xxe2x88x92)NH2 in which X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formula VIII, 
whereby Y represents a group N(R)3+Xxe2x88x92 in which R represents H, CH3, (CH2)2OH or a group NHxe2x80x94C(NH2+Xxe2x88x92)NH2 in which X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO;
cationic lipids of the general formulas IX and X, 
whereby n can be =3,4,6,8 and m can be =2,3,6,8 and R1 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH; R2 represents H, CH3, CH2CH2OH, (CH2)3N+(R1)3, R represents H, CH3, (CH2)2OH, Y represents a carbonyl group (xe2x95x90O (estrone)) or a hydroxy group OH (estradiol), Z represents a group N(R)3+Xxe2x88x92 in which R represents H, CH3, (CH2)2OH or a group NHxe2x80x94C(NH2+Xxe2x88x92)NH2 and whereby X represents Cl, Br, I, CH3COO, CF3COO.
Cationic lipids of the general formulas I-X are suitable reagents for liposomal gene transfer (transfection). Applications for such transfection reagents are in medicine and gene technology. The delivery of genetic material into eukaryotic cells is a fundamental method for studies of biological functions and of increasing importance for the gene therapeutic treatment of various diseases whereby tumours have to be mentioned foremost. One differentiates thereby between biological, physical and physicoxe2x80x94chemical methods for the transfer of DNA, RNA and proteins into target cells [Wagner J, Madry, H., Reszka, R (1995). In vivo gene transfer: focus on the kidney. Nephrol. Dial. Transplant 10:1801-1807 Zhu J, Zhang L, Hanisch U-K, Feigner P L, Reszka R (1996). In vivo gene therapy of experimental brain tumors by continuous administration of DNA-liposome complexes. Gene Therapy 3: 472-476, Kiehntopf, M., Brach M A and Hermann F (1995). Gentherapie in der Onkologie: Perspektiven, Chancen und Risiken. Onkologie 18 (Sonderheft): 16-26]. Physics methods like electroporation and micro injection are only suitable for ex vivo and in vitro transfer. The so-called xe2x80x9cJetxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94injection method can be used in addition also for the in vivo gene transfer (liver, skin). Physicoxe2x80x94chemical methods like the calcium phosphate precipitation technique (cpp) or DEAE-dextrane transfection are limited to in vitro and ex vivo applications.
Retroviral gene transfer using virus producing cells, as presently being tested in a series of clinical trials (phase I/II) is characterised by a relatively long lasting, however, relatively low-gene expression in the dividing cells. Problematic in the retroviral gene transfer are mainly the development of a specific immuno answer against the implanted, virus producing helper cells, the possible generation of replication competent viruses and the danger of activating cellular oncogenes or, possibly, the deactivation of suppressor genes as a result of the accidental localisation of gene insertion. The comprehensive, required cell biological and medicinal preparational work and the expensive safety measures lead to high expected costs in the clinical applications of retro viral gene transfer.
Vectors based on adenoviruses are also attractive gene transfer vehicles. They achieve high transfection rates also in non dividing tissue. However, since the DNA here is not integrated into the genome, the duration of the expression of the foreign gene is limited and the repeated application in vivo is hampered by the strong and specific immuno answer of the host organism during repeated applications.
In contrast, the liposomal gene transfer has gained in recent years in importance also for applications in vivo. The gene constructs can either be encapsulated in liposomes or are associated to their membranes. Liposomal preparations are characterised by facile handling, low immuno reaction and thus the possibility for repeated applications leading to reduced risks both for applicant and xe2x80x9creceiverxe2x80x9d (patient). The application of immuno liposomes as transport vehicles for genetic material is still at a very early stage.
Another also quite interesting approach constitutes the use of fusogenic liposomes which carry in their interior a complex formed by DNA and nuclear protein (HMG I) [Kaneda, Iwai, K., Uchida, T(1989). Increased expression of DNA cointroduced with nuclear protein in adult rat liver Science 243, 375-378, Kaneda Y, Kato, K., Nakanishi, M., Uchida, T. (1996) Introduction of plasmid DNA and nuclear protein into cells by using erythrocyte ghosts, liposomes, and Sendai virus. Methods-Enzymol. 221:317-327].
For a number of years now cationic liposomes are applied successfully for the transfer of DNA (Felgner P L, Gadek T R, Holm M et al. (1987). Lipofection: a highly efficient, lipid-mediated DNA transfection procedure. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84:7413-7417, Felgner J H, Kumar R, Sridhar C N et al. (1994). Enhanced gene delivery and mechanism studies with a novel series of cationic lipid formulations. J Biol Chem 269:2550-2561), antisense-oligomers, proteins and ribozymes. By electrostatic interaction DNA is associated with the membrane of the liposomes and transfected into the cell by a mechanism which up to now is only incompletely understood. The transfection rate in vitro is thereby dependent on the specific cell line, however comparable with the efficacy of retroviral gene transfer. Presently the first cationic liposome/DNA/complexes [DMRIE/DOPE und DOTMA/DOPE (Lipofectin, Gibco BRL USA) sowie DC-Chol/DOPE] are in a clinical phase I/II trial (Gao, X., Huang, L (1995) Cationic liposome-mediated gene transfer. Gene Therapy 2:710-722)
Cationic, amphiphilic molecules, consisting of a lipid moiety (steroidal or diglyceride skeleton) and a positive head group (ammonium ion) are capable to form liposomes, either spontaneously or after addition of a helper lipid like dioleoylphosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE).
Via electrostatic interactions DNA is associated with the liposome membranes and delivered into the cell by a mechanism which up to now is only incompletely understood.
In order to achieve a highly efficient gene transfer both in vitro and in vivo the cationic lipids employed for the generation of liposomes should fulfill the following criteria:
1. They should be non-toxic, fully biodegradable and should not cause any immuno reaction
2. They should form complexes with DNA with high efficacy, should protect DNA against degradation and should show high transfection rates
3. They should transfect cells receptor specific
4. They should be accessible by synthesis easily and in larger quantities
Both the methods for synthesis of cationic lipids and the molecules themselves as described in the literature so far display a number of disadvantages. Thus the synthesis of the commercial transfection reagents such as DOTMA (Lipofektin), DOGS und DOSPA requires numerous reaction steps several of which display only very low yields. In addition they require for their purification tedious column chromatographic procedures.
In many compounds such as DOTMA, DMRIE und DOSPA the cationic head groups are connected with long chain fatty alcohols via ether linkages which cause a reduced biodegradability and thus high toxicity of these molecules.
Basis for this invention was the task to find novel cationic lipids which wouldxe2x80x94in comparison with known materialsxe2x80x94display higher gene transfer rates and at the same time lower toxicities. Further basis for this invention was the task to develop procedures by which the syntheses of these cationic lipids can be achieved in a few reaction steps and with high yields. These tasks were solved in accordance with the claims I-IX. With the novel cationic lipids having the general formulas I-XI compounds are made available which fulfill the criteria summarized above. Thus in FIGS. 2-6 it is demonstrated with several tumour cell lines that the liposomes prepared from the lipids SP-Chol, O-Chol, Put-Chol and DOSGA together with the helper lipid dioleoylphosphatidylethanolamine (DOPE) (in the described molar ratios) are transfecting in the absence of serum with higher efficacy as compared to DC-CholDOPE vesicles.
Using the rat colon carcinoma cell line CC531 (FIG. 3) SP-Chol and O-Chol/DOPE are transfecting with significantly higher efficacy in presence of 5% serum as compared to DC-Chol/DOPE.
Particularly surprising are the high transfection rates shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 which were found with the use of DOSGA/DOPE liposomes in presence of 5% serum with human and rat glioblastoma cell lines (N 64, F 98). SP-CholDOPE liposomes have also been proven to be highly suited in serum containing media for the transfection of human breast tumour cell lines (MaTu) (FIG. 1).
Classification of the lipids:
The synthesis of the invented compounds is carried out according to the added Schemes.
Scheme I describes the procedure for the synthesis of novel cationic lipids with 1,3-diglyceride backbone to which the cationic head group is attached via a carboxylate spacer.
Scheme II describes the procedure for the syntheses of 1,3-diglyceride modified amino acids.
Scheme III describes the procedure for the syntheses of 1,3-diglyceride modified guanidinium derivatives.
Scheme IV describes the procedure for the syntheses of novel cholesterol derivatives with biogenic amines as cationic head groups.
Scheme V describes the procedure for the syntheses of amino acid modified cholesterol derivatives.
Scheme VI describes the procedure for the syntheses of glucosamine modified cholesterol derivatives.
Scheme VII describes the procedure for the syntheses of cationic modified estradiol derivatives.
Scheme VIII describes the procedure for the syntheses of cationic modified estrone derivatives.
In summary, it can be stated that it is now possible by using the described procedures to synthesize under cost effective conditions and by employing low cost chemicals transfection reagents which display unexpectedly high transfection rates and a good biodegradability.